pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranidos
Cranidos (Japanese: ズガイドス Zugaidosu) is a -type Pokémon and a Fossil Pokémon, revived from the Skull Fossil. Appearance Cranidos is a short, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. It is very similar to the real life Pachycephalosaurus, having long hindlimbs and short forelimbs, and also having an extremely thick skull roof. The front of Cranidos' body is largely gray, while it's back and the top of its head are blue. From the sides to the back of its head are four large spikes. Cranidos' most notable feature though, is the large blue dome that is its head that it can use to smash down rocks or trees. Special Abilities Cranidos is one of three Pokémon to have the ability Mold Breaker. This ability allows Cranidos's moves to strike through any opposing abilities. Cranidos also have incredible leg strength, allowing it to move at great speeds so as to hit its opponent. Cranidos's dome-like head is noted as being as hard as iron, making it capable of even breaking through rock. Anime Cranidos has had a large role as Gym Leader Roark's key Pokémon. He used it in a battle against Paul in Shapes of Things to Come, and against Ash in A Gruff Act to Follow. During a battle with Team Rocket, in the episode Wild in the Streets, Roark's Cranidos evolved into a Rampardos. Evolution Cranidos evolves into Rampardos, once it reaches level 30. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Cranidos| diamondpearl=Revive from Skull Fossil (Diamond Only)| dprarity=Fossil| platinum=Revive from Skull Fossil| ptrarity=Fossil| heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive from Skull Fossil| hgssrarity=Fossil| blackwhite=Revive from Skull Fossil| bwrarity=Fossil }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Cranidos| PMD2=Crystal Cave (B5F-B9F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| }} Pokédex Entries |name=Cranidos |diamond=It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is hard as iron. |pearl=It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its head butts. |platinum=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. |heartgold=Cranidos toughen up their already rock-hard heads by headbutting one another. |soulsilver=Cranidos toughen up their already rock-hard heads by headbutting one another. |black=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. |white=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. |black 2=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. |white 2=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. |x=It was resurrected from an iron ball-like fossil. It downs prey with its headbutts. |y=A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts.}} Sprites |border= |dpspr=DP 408 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 408 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 408 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Cranidos BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Cranidos XY.gif |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Known Trainers With a Cranidos *Roark Origins Cranidos's appearance is very similar to the Pachycephalosaurus dinosaur, and is the basis of this Pokémon's looks and abilities. Cranidos's name comes from the word cranium referring to its thick skull, while similarly its Japanese name Zugaidos comes from the word zugaikotsu, also meaning cranium. Trivia *Cranidos, despite its head being its greatest asset, it could not learn Iron Head until Pokémon Platinum, and cannot learn Skull Bash. It also can't have the ability Rock Head. *Cranidos is the first fossil Pokémon not to have two types. *Cranidos and Shieldon evolve at Level 30, the earliest of any fossil Pokémon. Gallery 408Cranidos_DP_anime.png 408Cranidos_Dream.png 408Cranidos_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 408Cranidos_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 408Cranidos_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon